A pikachu tale
by pikachuxbunearylove
Summary: Pikachu was orphaned,he met a pokemon maned aipom who become his friend,he falls in love with buneary,fights the great fire masters,befriends ash ketchem,and battles the feirest of them all,darkrai!
1. Chapter 1-Taka is born

A new beginning

Green the Raichu raced towards twinleaf town,her destination was inches awy when chiko the

houndoom bit her tail,she dropped the egg she was carrying,whitch rolled down the hill and into the waterfall

.Chiko stepped on green's head and snarled,"aww,is the little mousey dead?".He smiled a hidiious grinn

before ripping out her throat before she could breathe.

Meanwhile,Kiko the primplup dived underwater after watching green's horrible grabbed the egg and took it to her den where

she placed it next to her other egg.

years later the egg hatched to be takashi or "taka" for short,the piplup egg

grew to become Joy,Kiko raised them both and taka set out to find the houndoom that

murdered his mother,sadly,joy and her mom were not so lucky

now,taka and his Aipom friend,jack,set out to ourabourgh city in hopes to exact revenge

SO POKEMON DOESNT BELONG TO ME!,AND PART 2 WILL COME OUT SOON


	2. chapter 2-the queen of leaves

Chapter two,the queen of leaves

Taka and jack were heading to orabourgh city,thats were they heard chiko was,

they stopped at the entrance of the cave when they heard a womans voice call,hey!

are you takashi the pikachu?Taka turned to see a rosearade called sako, a dustox called miko,and dashaka the beutifly,also

was a little cherubi refered to as the queen of leaves,who fires leach seed at jack and taka,who screamed,jack! take the butterflys!

ill take the rosearade,he used his iron tail to decapitate queen of leaves stumbled backwards into the sliced mikos wings off,sending her crashing into the rock wall.

taka and jack both ripped off dashakas wings as she was trying to get away.

Damn!that was so crazy!jack got through the cave when they entered the city,it was a mining city,

taka asks a zubat were cjiko is,where is chiko the houndoom/taka asked,ask o-chi,the chancey

taka immedietly spotted a chansey who was walking by,him and jack went to talk to her,excuse me are you o-chi?o-chi looked scared,yes,your taka the pikachu,follow me!

they followed her to a stream where chiko was,well,well,welll,if it is'nt yelled,o-chi,kill them,before she could react

jack sliced her neck open,while o-chi blew them both up,injuring taka as well,taka turned his attention to chiko when the leech seed kiccked in he managed to decapitate

chiko when he passed out!

End of no.2

PART 2 IS DONE YAY!


	3. Chapter 3-the dream reader

Chapter 3:the dream reader

On the river bank pikachu floated until he hit a shallow ,he awoke in a human-made cabin

he closed his eyes and drifted into deep sleep,hey,come on,taka,wake up!it was back at twinleaf town

were he and joy were like brother and ran blindfolded while taka creeped behind her and

tackeled the silly piplup!wow,joy lets be together forever!

Ahhh!taka woke up to the sound of rain,he heard footsteps,his gaze eased when he saw the most beautiful

thing he ever saw,the woman was a buneary,she was holding some ouran berries,oh!your awake!she

dropped her basket and hopped over to taka,hi!,im okiku!I found you passed out,your safe now,

we are in enternia city,oh i hound an aipom...the word aipom made taka focus on her more,he

said that your taka and to find,...darkrai...

Joy ran over to taka and they laughed as kiko was putting up the clothing liine,suddenly a pokeball went on joy and

taka,kiko was also captured,but she managed to get out!suddenly yet another one was thown on her,she flinched as

she was awoke in a house when they heard a kid named red talking to his mother about his big

"accomplishment" at capturing the pokemon.?!

Okiku looked up at taka,then eh died...,the aipom was...,its ok,thanks for helping me and stay for one more night

im heading to hearthome next...here,cheer up,okiku shoved some berries down takas mouth and he burped it up!

hey,wanna come to this amazing place down in the city,taka dint know what to say,um ok... .they strolled down the

hill,okiku was really almost laughed at her,he thought she was strange,but she was just a girl!

Joy and taka huddled together because it was cold,the had been living with this boy for about a month now,and they havent

caught a single pokemon,until one day...an aipom sprang across the field,pikachu go!,the boy ran at the aipom,thunderbolt!taka used alll of his energy to say

piiii-caaaaaa-chuuuu!shocking the poor at the house,they named the aipom jack,and he become the family new dude!

Okiku and taka were running away from a wurmple who tackeled okiku,who used jump kick when taka used iron tail to slice the wurmple in halp!

oh my god!your not susposed to kill him!you should have made him faint!A mad okiku mada taka night,while she was sleeping,

takamade arrangments with the villiage peaple to put up fireworks in the night sky!Okiku stared at pikachu,she

leaned in for a kiss when a fireball landed into the house sneding taks and okiku flying!

End of #3-that was a long chapter,well it was the girl one so... i dont own pokemon!


	4. Chapter 4-the last night

chapter #4-one last night

Taka landed with a oomph on the bottom of the hill,then he remembere,okiku!THat night,his sweaty and bloody hands carried

her to a house next to heart home city,okiku woke up and saw taka,she sighed,we made it!

Jack and joy were hanging out more than usual witch got taka jealous!one day he went to Kiko,why is she spending more

time with jack?KIko answered calmy,Joy is almost old enough to choose a mate,taka!.taka understood now,they were in love,

Taka was strolling down the route next to twinleaf town when he spotted a evee,who turned around to see him,oh,hi,im Daisy!

i live down the road,wanna come?Taka followed her,wow!shes,pretty,amazing,and her boobs are amazing!Taka blushed when

she sat down next to him,so...,come on!

Okiku stared at taka and went to the door and said,taka,im going down to the stream so i can bathe!Taka blushed at the thought

of her walked down to the stream and washed her lady parts,she checked to see if anybody was watching her.

She pulled out a cell pok'e phone and dialed a number,a screechy voice answered,yes,disciple okiku/

She yelled, FUCK OFF!,and threw her phone on the ground following with a jump kick,destoring her phone!

Taka came in the stream and said,ookiku,explain!

Im a ninja of the great fire masters,im sorry,i was sussposed to kill you,but i couldnt!

Taka tookn her and kissed her and entered his penis into her,she screamed his name,taka!

daisy pushed Taka on the ground,now you die!Wah?!

Taka was rammed into a wall,Daisy screamed,prepare to die!

That night,okiku layed an egg,and could not tell Taka,suddenly a roselia burst in and attacked

Taka,No!Okiku used ice beam and dizzy puch in a combo to murder the roseelia!

Taka,she turned to him when a vine with a kunai aimppaled her !Blood oosed out

of her body!taka screamed,no!1

He cried as he held her in his arm's,okiku...He put her in a kanoe and let her float in the river...

End of #4-so i killed her off! well,what will happen next?

I dont own pokemon


End file.
